Ostfront Veteranen
The Ostfront Veteranen is a DLC faction in the game available in the DLC "Ostfront Veteranen". This faction is not too dissimilar to the German faction, holding many of the same vehicles, weapons and infantry, or vehicles with very small varying differences and with the Ostfront having slight variations in infantry weaponry, so the Ostfront Veteranen can play similarly to Germany. As of now, the Ostrfont Veteranen do not have any missions of campaigns. History Ostfront Veteranen translates from German into Eastern Front Veterans, this faction is obviously composed of those from the Eastern Front, having fought the Soviets, so the history of this faction is just the history of the Eastern Front in WW2, written in better words here and here. Tactics The Ostfront Veteranen faction is similar to Germany in the essence that they hold the same powerful late game tanks that Germany does, bar the Panzer III Ausf N, which isn't much of a loss. Fairly weak infantry and bad early armour make offensives harder, still quite similar to the German faction. The STG 44 and the PPSH can all be utilised by this faction which are very good arms, especially under direct control, alongside a T-34/85 Special unit, additionally, there are a lot of vehicles that are similar to the German faction, such as the SdKfz 250/1 as opposed to the SdKfz 251/1 which is more small and nimble, but less armoured, making offensives slightly harder. As with the German faction, the Ostfront Veteranen are not fitted for early offensives as much as other factions, due to the weaker infantry and weaker vehicles, however offensives are not impossible, just harder. The same 20MM guns and Flak cannons that the German faction have make this early defense easier, and once the great late game armour is available, offensives are a lot more plausible. Pros + Access to STG 44 + Good late game armour + Limited access to Soviet equipment + More specialised soldiers + Less Panzer III's Cons - Very similar to the German faction, has the same downsides, not as unique as most factions - Infantry lack of MG42, being replaced with the MG34 - Only 3 tank destroyers - Lack of Goliaths - More nimble but less protected variants of German vehicles Units Infantry Squads * Leichte Aufklärer * Stosstrupp * Veteranen * Jäger * Gebirgsjäger * Mechanized Gebirgsjäger * Combat Engineers (AP Mines) * Combat Engineers (AT Mines) * Mine Disposal Experts Specialized Soldiers * Rifleman * SMG * Veteran Tank Crew * AT Rifle Infantry * AT Infantry * Machine Gunner * Veteran Marksmen * Veteran AT Infantry * Veteran Support Infantry * Flamethrower Infantry * Sniper * Officer Transport and Procurement * BMW R12 * Kfz 15 Horch * SdKfz 250/1 * Opel Blitz 3.6 Artillery * Heavy MG * Flak 38 * sGrW 34 Mortar * PaK 36 * PaK 38 * PaK 40 * Flak 37 * le. FH 18 M * sFH 18 * Wespe * SdKfz 138/1 Grille * SdKfz 251/1 'Stuka zu Fuss' Support Weaponry * PzKpfw I Ausf.B * Flakpanzer I * SdKfz 234/1 * SdKfz 234 Puma * SdKfz 7/2 * Ostwind Tank Support * PzKpfw III Ausf.F * PzKpfw III Ausf.J * PzKpfw IV Ausf.G * PzKpfw IV Ausf.H * PzKpfw VI Tiger * PzKpfw V Panther * PzKpfw VI Kingtiger Tank Destroyers * Hetzer * Nashorn * Elefant Special Units * Veteran Officer * Panzerschreck Squad * SdKfz 234/3 * Strafbataillon * Stosstrupp * SdKfz 234/4 * Radio Operator * Beutepanzer T-34/85 * SdKfz 8 Flak 37 * Schweres Wurfgerät 41 * Brummbär * Jagdtiger Category:Factions